1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a time stamp adding device, a time stamp adding method, and a time stamp adding program, which can add a time stamp to a TS packet being transmitted in the format of MPEG2-TS (MPEG2-Transport Stream) and having no time stamp added thereto.
2. Related Art
In the past, a time stamp adding device was known which added a time stamp as decoding and reproduction time information to a video stream compressed and encoded by a video encoder and sent out the video stream to a transmission system (see Japanese Patent No. 2872104).